


Girl, Boy

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FTM Will, MTF Hannnibal, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a reputation for being ridiculously good at oral. Hannibal decides she has to find out for herself. </p><p>Both Will and Hannibal are trans in this. Will is FTM, and Hannibal is MTF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, Boy

Hannibal had heard the stories. Will Graham had transitioned medically some years ago, but his reputation as an oral Olympian persisted even after he'd stopped sleeping with and dating lesbians. She heard stories, even in her own social circles, and of course, from students at the FBI training academy. The conversations, more or less, would begin like this:

"He's the guy who was . . .  a girl?"

"A trans guy. Yeah."

"Oh my god he's  _that_ guy. That guy who all the girls talk about?"

"The same."

Though she had to keep herself from laughing when she heard these stories, each and every time Hannibal heard one she felt a twinge of jealousy. Despite the fact that Will Graham was enraptured with her (well, she wanted him to be) and had only last week come to Hannibal's house for a real dinner date. They hadn't even gotten to dessert before Hannibal had Will's trousers and underwear around his ankles, her mouth on his cock, and her ivory fingers in his swollen, wet front hole while he moaned. His entire face had colored peach and red, like a sunrise. She'd wondered then, if his face would be as flush when he slid between her thighs.

Hannibal reminded herself of this as her heels snapped against the dull carpet of the FBI Academy. She made her way into Will Graham's lecture hall while the students emptied.

Will's smile could light the lecture hall, and Hannibal found herself smiling in return -- a real smile -- as she sidled up to him and put the coffee thermos in his hand. Ignoring any remaining students, he slid his arm around her waist and raised himself on tip toes to kiss her. Hannibal bent down to meet him, pressing closer when she felt Will's tongue. The heat pooled between her legs.

"You brought me coffee," he said after breaking the kiss.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you drinking from the coffee machine here again," Hannibal hadn't meant to say it, because every time she said things like that it made her sound incredibly haughty. She was haughty, but it didn't do to appear too snobbish all the time.

"Mmm. Your coffee is delicious. Thank you," Will said, uncapping the thermos and drinking. His eyes ran along the long, subtle curves of her body, down the arc of her throat, to her breasts beneath her suit jacket and blouse. She in turn watched his face flush pink from the heat of the coffee, the way his lips sucked around the rim of the thermos. He caught her looking and smiled, pulling the thermos away and running a finger over his lips deliberately.

"We still on for tonight, Doctor?"

"Of course, Special Agent," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply, even biting his lower lip. She half wondered if there was time to suck him off here, before the next class came in. Will laughed against her lips and pushed her away gently.

"Calm down girl," he teased and Hannibal would usually be irritated with being called "girl". At forty-eight, she was well past being a girl. But there was something in the way Will said it -- like the word really referred to an out of control wildfire, dangerous and stunning -- that made Hannibal want to her him call her "girl" again and again.

"I'll see you tonight then," he nuzzled her throat.

The touch stayed with her, somehow, all day, even as she drove back home and prepared the meal. An Indian dish this time, but with Middle Eastern flourishes, milder than Will would usually prefer. But she thought he would enjoy the mint with the zucchini, Indian eggplant, red bell peppers, turmeric and cumin, and the lean ground lamb. And a full bodied white wine from Spain for the meal, she thought, because it would be unexpected. The doorbell rang, and she went to answer.

"Come in Will," she said, opening the door.

Will kissed her again, open mouthed, pushing her into the wall. First he cupped her shoulder blades in firm, hot hands, before running one down to squeeze her ass.

"Should we . . . first?" he asked.

"Not if you want the meal. I just stuck everything in the broiler and it's ready . . . now," she said, when the timer in the kitchen rang.

Will grinned. "Well then," he said, pulling away. "My apologies, Doctor Lecter."

"Not at all," she said, smoothing the ends of her hair back. "Anticipation will only make things all the sweeter," she added. She saw him to the dining room before hurrying to the kitchen. The vegetables were a little darker around the edges than she would like, but it somehow didn't bother her. Perhaps because she could still feel Will's tongue in her mouth, and imagined that same tongue sliding up inside her.  

The meal was excellent and Will complimented it, first by saying "this is delicious" a few times, and then by groaning as if in ecstasy. He began making a show of feeding himself, sucking on the fork, daubing his mouth with a napkin, puckering his lips and drinking his wine very slowly. All the while he kept looking over at Hannibal.

She'd chosen a simple, mid length white dress with a sheer cut out, curling from her neck, down between her breasts, and then under one breast, just revealing the curve. She liked this dress because it drew attention very subtly. Though, Will's attention would be anything but subtle.

Finally the meal ended, and the arousal in Hannibal's body was like an electric current, jagged and hot, running up and down her body, coalescing between her thighs. She supposed, with some amusement, if she were cisgender that her underwear would be soaked through already, but those kind of ruminations were not useful. She was not cisgender -- and besides -- those kind of ruminations kept her from focusing on the present, on who she was and how she felt.

Will licked his lips and drank the remainder of his wine, eyes more black and then blue.

"Are you aroused Will?" she asked, folding her napkin.

"Yes," he said, putting his wine glass down.

"Are you . . . hard?" she broached.

"Yes," he breathed. "I'm wet, too." He shifted in his seat and waited for her to speak. When she didn't -- because she enjoyed just staring at him, the sexual anticipation palpable and heavy between them -- he asked: "Are you aroused, Doctor Lecter?"

She crossed and uncrossed her legs under the table just to watch him flush a little.

"Yes," she said. "Do you want to know what I want you do Special Agent?"

"What do you want?" he asked, cupping himself. 

"I want you to go down on me Special Agent. I've heard such . . . interesting things about your mouth. And I want to know for myself."

Will growled, and, climbing out of his seat, kissed her hard, nipping her lip.

"I want to taste you," he said.

It didn't take long -- despite the fact they kept stopping to fumble out of their clothes, to kiss and touch each other -- to make it to the bedroom. They fell into the bed with only their underwear left, kissing and grinding. She could feel his erection and his wetness through his boxer-briefs, and that made her whimper. His hands on her body were warm, and firm, but gentle, stroking her back, messaging her breasts. He pinched her nipples, softly, until she was moaning. He nuzzled between her breasts before he began licking and sucking her left nipple while he rubbed the right with his thumb and forefinger.

"You're so gorgeous," he panted when she arched against him, moving his mouth to her right breast.

"Mmm," Hannibal managed, running her hand over his shoulders, body trembling with pleasure.

She felt his left hand move slide down her back, to her ass. She moaned again as his warm, wet lips and tongue moved down her body, over her belly and down her navel, until finally he was pressing kisses against her nude colored panties. His breath was warm, so thick it almost felt like liquid through her underwear and she wondered if it was possible to come from that sensation alone. He stayed there for a moment, breathing against her, licking her entrance through the fabric.

Finally, he said: "Do you want me to . . . use lube?"

"Yes . . . that would be good," she said, and her voice sounded shockingly calm to her. "It's in the nightstand. There's a normal lube and then a flavored kind. The flavored kind is best, I think," she gestured, loathe to feel the hot weight of Will leave her.

"Will?" she asked when he lingered.

"Hazenut caramel?  _Really_?" he said.

Hannibal was about to protest but he crawled over her and pushed her back down into the mattress with kisses. The weight of his body as he resettled over her was wholly dominant, possessive, and Hannibal grabbed his shoulders and bit his lip because she  _liked_ this feeling. Was surprised by how much she enjoyed having Will on top of her, caressing her, kissing and sucking his way down her body again, like he  _owned_ her in some way. She knows he would never say he did, and she knows he doesn't, in point of fact. Hannibal had always belonged to herself. It was more just -- the way he touched her -- as if he had never touched another woman with this much  _want_ , as if she had never been touched herself. It was only the two of them and he owned her, as much as she owned him. It wasn't about power so much as just two people, their bodies aching for one another.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, drawing her panties down and away and Hannibal felt ashamed, in spite of all her training and her practice, very briefly. An old shame, from years ago. From a childhood of watching the other girls at school and wishing she too, could braid her hair in pigtails and wear the same skirts and tights. Of a childhood of being called a "sissy" because she was the only "boy" who took ballet. Of a childhood of being told to "suck it up" and "be a man". A childhood of wrapping the girl she had always been up in rigid suits and ties and trying to hide the fact she felt like she was always dying inside. Of not looking down at her body because she didn't want to see.

Despite this it had taken years for Hannibal to decide on sexual reassignment surgery. A part of her had wondered if it would make her less herself. As if the surgery would somehow erase who she was. But after the surgery she had only felt a kind of calm and wholeness she could not anticipate or imagine, even with her vastly talented and capable mind. Remarkable, really. It had even added extra cheer to her life as the Ripper. It had felt better to kill and dismember the people who had earned it -- people who saw fit to attack women like Hannibal. There was something wonderful about hearing the muffled screams of a man who had gone after a trans sex worker. The joy of protecting women like her, especially women who were more vulnerable than she had ever been, due to class, and race, and other factors.  The righteousness of enacting retribution in ways that the law couldn't -- or usually just wouldn't -- enact itself. And the surgery had somehow enhanced all this, as if it had not cut away flesh, but added new nerve endings and sensation not just to her body but her whole life.

So the shame dissipated quickly -- however unpleasant it was -- and Will leaned down and put his mouth to her and the world was dark, and quiet, for a moment. At first he just kissed her.

"Is there anything . . . you want me to do specifically?" he asked.

"I can feel, of course," she manages. "The 'sweet spots' might be a little different."

"Ah," he said, and took her clit in his mouth. 

And there were many nerves there -- the surgeon had done exceedingly well she had to admit --so Hannibal cried out as Will sucked her. His finger, slick with lube, circled her entrance and slowly slid in. He stayed like this for some time, coaxing her legs wider with his free hand. When he pulled out she made a small noise of disappointment and he laughed. The vibrato of that noise went through her as he put his mouth over her entrance. She gasped, feeling his tongue push inside her, then moaning as he fucked her with his tongue, as his fingers teased her clit, and then the sensitive skin around it.  

"You taste so good," he said, licking his lips when he came up. This time he slid his lubed thumb inside her and then bent down, mouth on her clit and then her outer labia. Each suck of his lips, swipe of his tongue, made her shudder.

"Will," she said as his thumb worked inside her.

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed and for a moment she forgot anything but his mouth on her, the pleasure she felt, like white and red waves, building inside her.

It was almost a relief when he paused long enough to pull his thumb out and draw her to the edge of the bed, her long legs splaying off the mattress. Will knelt on the floor and drew her knees over his shoulders. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to his flush face and crimson lips as he leaned forward and licked her.

She groaned at the sight of his tongue breaching her.

"You like watching this?" he pulled out after a moment and nibbled the inside of her thigh.

"Yes," she gasped. "Please Will, please keep going."

"Mmm," he rumbled and put his mouth on her again.

She lost track at some point, the sensation all blending together, rich and luxuriant. His tongue, his fingers, his lips. She wasn't sure where the orgasm began exactly -- that was the thing about her body now -- it wasn't that it was unknown, it was more that there were so many options that she was still discovering, even after years of pleasuring herself and finding pleasure with partners. But it began, and she arched the small of her back and called out to Will  _don't stop don't stop_ and the pressure he put on her with his mouth, his hands, only increased. The white and red waves came down and drowned her and for a few moments she was simply drenched in her orgasm.

When she could sense the boundaries of her body -- her skin, her flesh, the wet stickiness of her cunt, Will pressing lazy kisses against the inside of her thighs -- she sighed. It was a long, low noise in the otherwise quiet room. Will chuckled.

"Can I . . ." his voice was husky. "I want to be inside you. With my cock," he said.

"Yes," she said, crawling back into the center of the bed. "Yes," as he climbed back up and she put her arms and legs around him and kissed him. She could taste the sweetness of the lube, yes, but also, her own skin and sweat.  

He groaned now, rutting against her. He was still in his boxer-briefs and she felt the tension rippling through his whole body, the way he held himself back. Cupping his face in her hands she said: "My dear boy." She kissed him again as she slid her hands down his body, down over his ass, slipping his underwear off.

"I want you inside me," she said.

Will whimpered and she spread herself below him. She took his cock in her hand and enjoyed the sensation of the silky, soft flesh. His shaft was wet, of course, from the slickness coming out of his front hole. She ran her thumb along the underside of his cock, tracing the finest furrow of a scar. She'd felt it with her tongue when she'd gone down on him, but otherwise wouldn't have even noticed it. The work had been excellent in her own surgical estimation, and she almost felt like finding out who had done it and sending them a handwritten "thank you" card.

Will moaned now though and pushed into the ring of her hand.

"Sssh," she said, coating his cock in lube because one could never have too much of it, and then guided him down, between her legs.

"I won't last long," he warned.

"That's quite all right," she said, and then felt her breath catch in her throat as he sank into her, hard, quick.

He grunted and she shivered as she wrapped her legs around him and felt him press deeper.

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Will said.

" _Move_ ," Hannibal said.

It was a blazing, rough pace he set, his hands first grasping her thighs, and then pinning her hands above her head. The full, pulsing length of him pushed inside her, and she could hear and feel the wet slap of their flesh moving together. Will began gasping. He drove harder into her, biting her collarbone. His whole body shook when he came and she felt a flood of warmth against her body.

"Mmm," he managed after a moment, face pressed to her damp chest. "Fuck," he grumbled. "That was --"

"Quite," she agreed.

Eventually they managed to peel apart so they could shower. While she adjusted the heat of the water, Hannibal suggested they could continue their explorations if Will could stay the night. Will grinned so wolfishly, so enticingly, Hannibal's body began to throb again.

"I could go down on you in the shower," he said, licking his lips.

Hannibal smiled. "Well, yes," she said carefully. "You have proven you do well when you are lying down or kneeling -- rather comfortable positions. Your reputation can only truly be confirmed with more challenging positions."

"Is that a  _challenge_ , Doctor," he said as they slid into the shower together. He pressed his body full against her back and his fingers moved between her thighs, just grazing the swollen flesh of her cunt.

"It is now, Special Agent," she said, pressing back into him and moaning as his fingers pushed inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, my headcanon for a woman!Hannibal is Tilda Swinton. (Aaaah yis.)
> 
> This was written for the [Ladies First theme](http://eatthebinary.tumblr.com/post/93818353304/prompt-ladies-first-august-4-august-18) at [Eat the Binary](http://eatthebinary.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I have written trans women before, but it's been ages, and I don't think I've ever written trans people who have had genital surgery. 
> 
> The information on "sex reassignment surgery" for trans women which I found mentioned that 65 - 90% of women reported that they could orgasm and feel sexual sensation after said surgery, but the details were vague. I did the best I could given what I can understand of how doctors move things around and try to ensure that certain nerves stay intact. In the end I more or less opted for a rather metasexual interpretation of how Hannibal experiences pleasure, which I hope fits the character and isn't entirely debasing. 
> 
> Will too had some work done too, in this fic, in the form of a simple metoidioplasty.
> 
> But the surgeries are really not the most interesting thing and I hope I was able to write this well and avoid being too grossly voyeuristic. There is some voyeurism involved, giving that this will probably read by more cisgender people and transgender people, but that is inevitable when you write trans people, especially trans people being sexual and enjoying sex. 
> 
> If I got something horribly wrong do message me so we can talk about it and I can make any necessary adjustments.


End file.
